


[東雄]Boys Love

by lucy14730



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy14730/pseuds/lucy14730
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Kim Donghyun, Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 7





	[東雄]Boys Love

帽沿壓得老低的金東賢還帶著點睏意，雙手插在口袋裡，打了個好大的哈欠，還好帶著口罩，才不會被記者或粉絲們拍到他嘴巴大開的模樣。  
說到嘴巴大開，昨晚的田雄令他很滿意。  
「怎麼就我抽到的魚竿是最短的？」還在抱怨著剛才台上玩遊戲的橋段，自己抽到的道具不符自己的期望。  
「煐岷哥也抽到短的魚竿啊，」金東賢坐在床沿，用指尖撫著他的臉給予他安慰，「而且你現在手上的那個，不夠長嗎？」  
田雄會心一笑，張開他剛才認真喝著珍珠奶茶的小嘴，將金東賢的性器整個含進。

濕熱的感覺，真的是太銷魂了。

為了比賽可以贏，為了可以跟他談條件，金東賢認真地將專注力放在了遊戲上，原本搭檔是林煐岷讓他有些擔心，畢竟這哥哥玩遊戲的功力，嗯，共所皆知的差，怎知他居然開竅了，兩人一組的比賽，煐東組就這樣贏了。  
宣布勝利的那刻，他見到林煐岷的眼神裡有暗示，原來啊，是為了弟弟當一次助攻呢！  
金東賢心裡在想什麼他怎麼不知道，想把田雄生吞活剝的想法全寫在了臉上，便努力了點玩遊戲，沒想到還真的贏了。他平常不過就是讓他們的，現在不會再小看他了吧，哼！  
獎品推出來後看著田雄的雙眼巴巴的看著那草莓棉花糖看了好久，金東賢心中的小惡魔當然不會放過欺負他的機會，就選了那甜膩膩的口味，田雄用力地瞪了他一眼，分明就是故意。  
都搶走了他想吃的口味，只好大方地將珍珠奶茶讓給他們喝了。  
看他一吸一吐間，就和剛才吸著珍珠的樣子一模一樣，在台上時他不敢多看他，正常喝飲料的畫面，他眼裡卻只有他噘起的唇，和想像著在裡頭滾動的舌頭，在自己的性器上吸吮的樣子，無法冷靜。

「珍珠奶茶和我？」  
田雄的臀翹的高，金東賢能夠看得非常清楚，他那誘人的下身，二選一的選擇題，只要田雄答對一題，他的食指就會沒入他的後穴一個指節。金東賢用食指在他的穴口徘徊，指尖的黏稠是潤滑液與田雄的淫水的混合物，海外行程還帶著潤滑液的這種居心，不知道該說他是貼心還是早有預謀。  
「東賢吶。」田雄做出了選擇，金東賢滿意的笑了，慢慢地將食指插入準確地停在一個指節的位置，「嗯⋯」田雄發出了舒服的悶哼。  
「草莓棉花糖，我？」  
「嗯啊⋯」金東賢的手指不只是放進去這麼容易，還將指尖勾起，劃著田雄的穴壁，讓他的回答慢了幾秒。  
「猶豫了？」明明是他使壞，卻因此要處罰田雄，慢慢地要將手指抽出，可田雄咬得緊，那抽離的動作慢吞的更令人感到搔癢。  
「東賢！我選東賢⋯唔呃！」以退為進，在田雄幾近嘶吼的喊出聲的同時，金東賢將原本要抽離的手指再度送了進去，遵守規則的給了他兩個指節的手指。  
兩個指節的長度，更方便金東賢不安分的亂來，勾起的指尖更加有力更加深入的調戲他的肉壁，田雄也不甘示弱，肉壁包夾著金東賢的手指，又緊又貼，收縮的幅度也比剛才要來的明顯，挑戰著金東賢的忍耐，可最後撒手投降的還是田雄，他不停地扭動翹高著的臀。  
「最後一題囉，」金東賢戲謔地笑著，「巧克力和我？」  
這題對田雄來說真的是很大的一項考驗，要如何在他愛的東西與他愛的人之前做選擇呢？  
最後他還是被情慾給主導了。  
「東賢⋯我要東賢，」田雄再也忍不住了，這樣如螞蟻在身上爬的感覺令他搔癢難耐，急得直接帶著他的手插到底，「⋯東賢給我，拜託⋯」  
金東賢心情好，贏過巧克力，就等於贏過全世界，成為了田雄的世界了。  
可人兒就在身下用梨花帶雨的哭腔，求著他要他，金東賢又不是聖人，更不是柳下惠，這麼可口的佳餚擺在眼前，哪有不吃的道理？  
攔腰抱起，金東賢以跪姿，將田雄放到了自己的大腿上，從後面慢慢地進入他。金東賢不急，緩慢地滑進田雄不需要再擴張的小穴；急的是田雄，每滑進一吋對他來說都是折磨，這樣根本就不夠滿足他啊！  
金東賢更壞的停在了一半，只在穴口摩擦，田雄想自己坐下去，卻被金東賢給擋著，撐不住騰空的姿勢，大腿痠疼的直發抖。  
「哥，練習還不夠嗎？這點程度就發抖了？」金東賢故意刺激他。  
「唔⋯是因為今天表演的時候太過賣力了⋯嗯⋯所以才這樣的⋯」田雄辯解，敢說練習狂人田雄不夠認真，根本就是硬要說太陽是從西邊出來的一樣，刻意扭曲真理。  
「嗯？哥的意思是，我不夠賣力囉？」金東賢用力地挺進，讓田雄驚呼了一聲，金東賢邪佞的唇正好貼在了他的耳上，「那我只好把沒用完的體力，用在你的身上囉？」  
抽插的動作在田雄此起彼落的呻吟聲中將他推向一波又一波的浪潮之中，飯店的隔音效果絕佳，能讓來自主唱的甜美嗓音只讓金東賢一人享受。  
金東賢將田雄的手臂往後扯，每一下都撞的他七葷八素的分不清東南西北，年輕氣盛的小男孩就是能在揮汗如雨的表演過後還能夠在床上翻雲覆雨，對金東賢來說，跟田雄做愛更是通體舒暢的療癒，即使筋疲力盡也覺得心裡爽快。  
田雄開始求饒，金東賢的攻略太過霸道，令他招架不住。  
「哥忘了嗎？」金東賢沒有要饒過他的意思，「我比哥年輕一歲。」  
金東賢在田雄的背上烙下了一點一點的吻痕，扶在他腰上的手緊了緊，最近開始實行的節食讓田雄吃了不少苦，沒有演唱會的期間，兩人總是這裡吃吃那裡吃吃，身為美食家的金東賢要把原本就不怎麼會長胖的哥哥養出點肉來，可現在巡迴演唱會在即，好不容易長出來的肉又得再減掉了。  
就為了那若隱若現的腹肌，金東賢不開心。  
那種要給全世界看的東西，非得讓田雄吃苦才能長出來，那至少他要當全世界第一個看到摸到的人。  
金東賢的壞手在田雄慢慢恢復的腹肌上摩娑，突然感到他的身體緊繃，田雄終於忍不住從昂首的性器頂端噴灑出白稠的濃液，整個人如斷線般的虛軟在金東賢的懷裡。  
「怎麼可以自己先射呢？」金東賢將田雄橫抱起，走向浴室。  
讓田雄掛在自己的身上，站在蓮蓬頭下替他清洗身體。從背開始，手在田雄的身上遊走已熟門熟路，知道他的敏感點在哪些位置，明明是在清洗，卻故意去挑逗他的敏感點，惹得使不上力的田雄發出了抗議的哼聲。  
兩人的身高，讓田雄幾乎是騰空的踮著腳尖，金東賢蹲低了些，手則戀戀不捨的放在田雄的屁股上揉捏。  
「年輕一歲又怎麼了？」田雄從鼻子哼出了氣，壞東賢每次都欺負他。  
年下男友的精力旺盛絕對不是因為那小小的一歲之差，金東賢最近有空的時候就和林煐岷黏在一起，這事讓田雄吃醋了好久，後來才知道，原來兩個人相約去健身房了。  
許是隊上有兩個老愛現肉的刺激到他們了，或者是為了演唱會才練的，怎知在那次安撫吃醋的田小雄的性愛過程中，金東賢用極其淫魅的嗓音在他耳邊說。

「是為了哥才去練的，這樣我就可以讓哥更舒服了。」  
這樣說，還有誰可以再對他生氣？

「東賢的那裡，怎麼還這麼有精神？」金東賢的性器還抵在田雄的兩腿之間，這個傻哥哥，忘記剛才只有自己爽完了嗎？  
或輕或重的摩擦著，田雄的陰莖也因為他這般不懷好意的動作又稍微充血了，可是他都已經站不穩了，對金東賢接下來的攻擊感到害怕。  
金東賢將他的臀肉往兩邊撥開，高挺著的性器對準了剛才被他肆虐過一番的穴口，在花灑噴出的熱水中慢慢的滑入他的小穴。  
「嗯⋯東賢吶，我不行⋯了⋯啊嗯⋯」田雄哭喊著，可金東賢才沒有要放過他的意思。  
今天的金東賢動作總是溫吞，慢得能讓田雄感受到陰莖擠開穴壁，慢慢地被填滿的感覺，慢得像是要把他的甬道烙印成金東賢的形狀。  
田雄哭著的小嘴被金東賢狠狠的封住，淚水、汗水和兩人充滿愛意的淫水，全都被沖掉。背後突地一陣冰涼，田雄被抵在了浴室冰冷的牆上，使他渾身發抖，與下身帶來的刺激一同折磨著他的理智。  
「東賢⋯我撐不住了⋯」雙腳離地讓田雄全身都繃緊了，即使金東賢支撐了他絕大部分的重量，終究還是撐不住。  
「誰要你和布偶裝娃娃跳舞跳得那麼開心？」金東賢將田雄的一隻腳放在地上，另一隻腳則讓他勾在自己的腰上，「現在倒沒體力和我一起跳舞了？」  
金東賢將陰莖整個送入了他的小穴裡，卻啃咬著他的耳垂，不繼續動作，沒有期待中的激情，讓田雄嬌嗔了聲。  
「哥，你戴了我最喜歡的耳環呢。」還有心情閒聊，田雄氣得拾起小粉拳往金東賢的胸膛砸去，他的胸膛變厚了不少，砸下去他看起來一點也不痛。  
「怎麼生氣了？誰欺負你了？」明知故問，壞蛋。  
「東賢你好壞⋯」田雄委屈，明明是他挑起的情慾，他卻不來替他澆熄。  
「那哥⋯」金東賢這個語氣便是生起壞念頭的時候，「你告訴我你想要什麼？」  
田雄臉皮薄禁不起金東賢這般欺負，害羞地把臉藏到他的胸膛哩，金東賢就奇怪了，剛才這哥哥不是還主動的拉著他的手插他的嗎？怎麼現在倒害羞起來了？  
「哥，你要說我才知道要怎麼做啊。」金東賢繼續欺負他，感受到他的小穴因此收縮，越刺激他他越興奮。  
「⋯插我⋯」含糊的聲音從金東賢的胸膛傳出。  
「用什麼插？」金東賢才沒有那麼容易放過他。  
「⋯嗚！壞蛋，用東賢的肉棒用力的插我⋯啊唔⋯」  
金東賢對他的回答十分滿意，便用力的抽送起一直在他的肉穴裡輕輕磨蹭的陰莖，插的田雄叫聲連連，撞得田雄理智盡失，呻吟聲在有立體環繞音效的浴室裡繚繞。  
「噓⋯」金東賢要求田雄噤聲，他要吻他的唇，霸道的讓舌頭侵入他張著喘氣的口中，恣意的攪動，兩人的唾液和花灑淋下的水在口中混合一起。好甜，比他吃的棉花糖還要甜。  
水聲嘖嘖與肉體的撞擊聲啪啪作響，金東賢有多愛田雄，他就撞得多大力，又捲起了另一波的高潮襲擊了田雄，濃液噴灑在兩人貼合的肌膚上，正好讓淋下的水給沖了乾淨。  
「哥，你又自己到了。」金東賢的語氣中充滿怨懟，可看著無力的田雄趴在他的胸口喘息，濕髮或貼或散的在額前，誘惑的模樣讓他心頭癢癢的。不顧已經無法再回應他的田雄，金東賢又用力了幾下，在抵達情慾的顛峰之前將性器給拔了出來。  
田雄跪坐在了地上，用臉接住了金東賢噴灑出來的濃液，掛在了他的眉上、睫上，這畫面令金東賢興奮不已。田雄的雙眼被黏液噴得張不開了，可他的小嘴卻張得開開的，準確的含住了剛射完的性器，像是要將金東賢的靈魂也吸出來一般，連同管道裡的精液一起替他吸乾淨了。  
舒服得讓金東賢也蹲坐在地，湊上前去吻住了田雄的唇，不管他的口中殘留著口交完的腥羶氣味，他愛慘了田雄這個小妖精。

「東賢吶—」遠遠的就聽見田雄的聲音，昨晚如此激烈的愛他，現在還能這麼有精神，「你還想睡嗎？要不要靠著我休息一下？」  
金東賢想著，也是，昨晚在動的人都是我，也難怪他看起來一點也不累。  
田雄拍拍自己的肩膀，要金東賢靠上來，金東賢慵懶地扯開了嘴角微笑，可愛的哥哥呀，靠在你的肩上我更累呀！  
金東賢沒有按照田雄的指引，捨棄了他的肩，轉而靠在了他的頭上，嗯，這個高度剛剛好呢。  
「嗯⋯你現在是在嘲笑我的身高嗎？」田雄微慍，這個姿勢並不滿意，可看他如此疲倦的份上，他就大人有大量不和他計較。  
金東賢蹭了蹭他的頭，像小貓撒嬌的模樣，蹭得田雄心中小鹿亂撞，這樣頭碰頭的樣子，像是親暱又像是索求，對上他欲睡的朦朧雙眼，田雄覺得心臟就快要爆炸了。  
金東賢發出了咕噥聲，想睡覺的時候是金東賢攻擊性最低的時候，田雄也學他蹭了蹭頭，怎料金東賢突然收回了他的頭，讓田雄一個踉蹌，撲進了他的懷裡。  
金東賢抱緊了田雄，埋進了他的肩窩用渾厚的嗓音說著另人害臊的話：「下次不能在海外行程亂來了。」

END.


End file.
